


Guilty

by pcyjunguwudays



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: LuTen, M/M, fluffy too, i tried oops, nothing too heavy i promise, roommates oneshot oof, slight angst, yukten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyjunguwudays/pseuds/pcyjunguwudays
Summary: In which Ten realises that he only has a single working braincell.





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> And they were roommates  
> Oh my God they were roommates!

Ten was at his wit’s end. Of all people to be assigned to share a room with, he was given Yukhei. Wong fucking Yukhei. Now, it seemed ok at the start of the year. Yukhei was loud and funny, but he wasn’t stupid, either. He did his assigned chores when he was supposed to, he kept his area of the flat relatively tidy, he managed to get most of his assignments done on time, and he even cooked dinner a few times. But Ten was starting to hate him. He hated Yukhei’s mere presence. Why? Because he was in love with him.

Ten felt guilty. Extremely guilty. He was in a relationship, for goodness’s sake! Yukhei was dating Jungwoo, had been for the best part of eight months. But ever since Yukhei had moved into his flat, Ten couldn’t help but being attracted to him. Moreover, Yukhei was a whole three years younger than him. He couldn’t be attracted to someone who was three years younger than him! (He ignored the fact that Taeyong and Jungwoo had once briefly dated - they liked to pretend that had never happened). So Ten did the only thing he could do; he cut Yukhei off completely.

Yukhei was lost. He’d followed Mark’s advice about getting through to Ten hyung. And it had worked...or at least, he thought it had. They’d bonded over their home countries and good food, and Yukhei worked hard to follow the rules that he and Ten had created at the start of the year. Yukhei would take the bins out every week, and in return, Ten would clean the bathrooms. Yukhei cooked at least three times a week, and in return, Ten did his laundry. Yukhei and Ten had a good system working, and Mark’s advice really was great. But that was until Ten suddenly started ignoring him. Yukhei was reduced to nothing; their relationship had deteriorated from close friends back down to awkward roommates.

“What do I do?” Yukhei asks Mark mournfully, slumped against the window of the cafe. 

“Did you piss Ten hyung off?” Mark asks over his cup of coffee.

“No! I’ve followed all the rules we set out, I do everything on time...I paid my part of the rent, I even did all of my assignments! I  _ hate _ assignments, you know that,” Yukhei adds, and Mark nods.

“When was the last time you two spoke, then?”

“Uh…” Yukhei furrows his brow as he thinks. “You remember Johnny hyung’s party?”

“The one where Sicheng and Yuta got drunk off their faces?” Mark starts to laugh as he remembers exactly what they were doing. Yukhei grimaces, but nods.

“Yeah...that one. That was the last time we spoke. Remember, you were there with me? Ten hyung was already half drunk.”

“But...that was like...a month ago!” Mark exclaims as the memory comes back to him.

“Exactly.” Yukhei sighs. “Am I a bad person, Mark?”

“No.” Mark pats Yukhei’s shoulder awkwardly as the taller boy drops his head to the table, almost knocking over his own drink. “Hey, don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying.” But Yukhei’s voice is suddenly unsteady, and he doesn’t trust himself not to look up. 

*****

When Yukhei gets home that night, he sees Ten hyung sitting on the sofa, his laptop on his knees and his legs propped up against the coffee table. “Hi, hyung.” Ten just grunts in response, his eyes focused on the screen. “Have you eaten dinner?” Ten ignores him. Yukhei stares at him, silently screaming for Ten to answer.  _ Say something! Anything!  _ When Ten does not, Yukhei sucks in a breath. “Ok. I’ll go and make dinner, then.”

He heads to the kitchen, yanking out a pot from the cupboard under the sink and filling it with tap water. He reaches up to find the last packet of Instant Ramen and when the water is warm enough, he empties its contents into it. When it’s done, he pours it into a bowl and leans against the counter, shovelling the piping hot noodles into his mouth. He doesn’t want to cry. The issue is not worth it.

The moment Yukhei leaves for the kitchen, Ten sighs, immediately putting down his laptop. He can’t keep doing this. He needs to leave, before things get out of hand. He’ll go and look for another apartment tomorrow, he decides. Maybe Johnny will be able to help. He stands up, going into the kitchen for water, but by the time he remembers that Yukhei hasn’t come out yet, it’s too late.

“What are you doing?” Ten asks Yukhei. The younger looks up, his eyes blank. Ten feels his stomach knot with guilt. He doesn’t mean to act this way - it’s a defense mechanism.  

“Eating dinner.”

“Where’s mine?”

“I asked you. You ignored me.” Yukhei shovels the last of the ramen into his mouth and chews quickly. Ten frowns a little. He doesn’t mean to ignore Yukhei, either.

“Where were you today?”

“I was with Mark and then Jungwoo.” 

The short answers clearly means he wants to get out, so Ten doesn’t ask anything more. He waits for Yukhei to wash his bowl before he fills up his own glass of water. He turns to Yukhei to ask him another question, but Yukhei isn’t there. He’s gone.

*****

Ten phones Kun later that evening. “Kun, help me,” he begs as soon as Kun picks up. 

“What’s wrong? Did Yukhei do anything?” Ten can hear the exasperation in Kun’s voice as he mentions his cousin. 

“No! Well...yes...but...no,” Ten stammers. 

“Make up your mind. Did my cousin annoy you or not?”

“No,” Ten decides after a moment. “But...I need to move out.”

“What? Why?” Kun exclaims.

“Because I’m falling in love with him and I can’t handle it.”

*****

“Jungwoo?” Yukhei swallows hard. 

“What’s wrong?” Jungwoo asks. “We just met up, is everything ok?”

“Jungwoo, I’m sorry.” There’s a moment of silence, and Jungwoo can hear Yukhei’s breathing over the phone. It’s unsteady, and he’s worried.

“Yukhei...what’s going on?”

“I can’t do this anymore. We’re over, Jungwoo.” Jungwoo is expecting the words - has been for a while now - but it doesn’t make it hurt any less. Still, he doesn’t cry or throw a tantrum about it. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…”

“It’s ok, Yukhei,” Jungwoo tells him softly. And as he says the words, he realises that it really is. It’s ok. He doesn’t mind remaining friends with Yukhei. “I was expecting this, anyway. I honestly...I’m glad.”

Yukhei lets out a small laugh. “Still...I should have at least done this face to face.”

Jungwoo smiles as well. “Yukhei. Really, it’s fine. We’re still friends, right?”

“Right. Friends.” Yukhei takes in a deep breath, and suddenly the tears start falling. 

“Go to him.”

“To who?” Yukhei chokes out, sitting down heavily. 

“The one who you’re really in love with.”

*****

The conversation is awkward, but to Ten’s relief, Kun is supportive. He does tease Ten for falling for Yukhei, of all people, but then again, what best friend wouldn’t? Kun talks him through the pros and cons, and Ten decides that for now, he will move out.

He doesn’t expect that plan to change at all. 

Except that, when he gets up to use the bathroom, he hears soft sobs coming from Yukhei’s room. That sends panic flooding through him. He’s never seen anything except a smile on Yukhei’s face. Yukhei is  _ always _ laughing, he’s always happy. Even when he’s deep in thought, there’s a lingering smile on his lips. So what could have made Yukhei so upset that he’s crying? Ten quickly attends to his pressing need, and on the way back, he takes a detour into Yukhei’s room. 

“Yukhei?” he whispers, but the younger boy appears not to have heard. He’s curled up on his side on the floor, his back facing the door, his head resting on a beanbag. He hiccups occasionally as the sobs get too much for him, and Ten can see the tears running down his face and across the bridge of his nose.  _ He’s beautiful. _ “Yukhei?” Ten calls again, quickly shaking his head free from the thought, and Yukhei jumps, sitting up quickly. He bangs his head on his bed frame, and he curses. He keeps his head turned away from Ten while he quickly wipes his face with his hand. 

“Hyung.” Yukhei turns around slowly, giving Ten a watery smile. “What can I do for you?”

“Is everything ok?” Ten asks gently, coming inside. Yukhei pats the bed, and Ten sits hesitantly. 

“Yeah. Fine.” His voice is hoarse, and Ten feels his heart ache.

“So why were you crying?” 

Yukhei’s big eyes fill up with more tears.  _ He cries so beautifully. _ “It’s nothing.” But the tears deceive him, and he drops his head to his knees as sobs once again wrack his body. Ten drops to the floor beside him and wraps his arm around Yukhei’s shoulder, pulling him into his chest. How is it possible for someone so big to look so small? Yukhei finally lets go, crying into Ten’s chest. Ten rocks them both back and forth, murmuring nonsense under his breath as he tries to calm Yukhei down. Ten’s heart hammers in his chest when Yukhei seems to sob harder and harder. Why is he crying so much? Who upset him? And why can’t Ten calm him down?

And then Yukhei starts hyperventilating. Ten panics and pulls Yukhei away from him, holding him by the shoulders. “Yukhei? Yukhei, you gotta breathe,” Ten tells him. Ten shakes him a little, but Yukhei’s eyes are unfocused and he’s still not breathing properly. So Ten grabs his phone and makes a quick call.

*****

Mark arrives in just under six minutes - Ten is counting. Yukhei had started to calm down, but as soon as Mark walks in, he starts to cry again. Ten’s shirt is soaked, and he’s starting to panic himself. Mark rushes to Yukhei’s side, out of breath, and talks quietly to him. Together, Ten and Mark get Yukhei to calm down. Yukhei leans heavily on Ten, thoroughly exhausted. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles, and both Mark and Ten wave the apology away. “I didn’t mean to…”

“Stop apologising, you did nothing wrong,” Mark and Ten tell him at the same time. “It happens sometimes,” Mark adds, and Ten nods, squeezing Yukhei’s hand. Yukhei’s eyes are closed, his head resting on Ten’s shoulder, and Mark smiles softly. “Get some rest, bro. I’ll text you later?”

“‘M not tired,” Yukhei mumbles, but his eyes remain closed. Mark bids them farewell, patting Yukhei’s shoulder before he leaves again. There’s a comfortable silence before Yukhei breaks it. “Ten hyung.”

“Yeah?”

“Can...can we talk?” Yukhei forces himself to sit up, opening his eyes. Ten misses the warmth of his head already. Yukhei leans back against the wall, dragging his legs up to his chest. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to rest?” Ten asks, but Yukhei shakes his head.

“Please...before I lose my nerve.” Ten is worried, but he sits up anyway, wrapping Yukhei’s duvet around the older boy. Yukhei clears his throat. “I broke up with Jungwoo.”

“What? Why?” Ten is shocked. Yukhei...really broke up with Jungwoo? That only makes things so much harder for him. 

“Because...because I lied to him. I didn’t really love him. I love - like - love, I don’t know...someone else.” Yukhei’s voice is shaking as he stumbles over his words. He can’t bring himself to look at Ten. 

“Thank you for trusting me with this,” Ten says after a moment. “Though...why me? Why not Mark?”

“Mark is my bro. I can’t fall in love with my bro.”

“What?” Ten is extremely confused. Yukhei’s head snaps up suddenly as he realises what he just said. 

“Um...I…”

“Wait, wait,” Ten holds up a hand, and Yukhei stops talking immediately. His eyes dart nervously around the room. Ten replays the last few seconds in his head. And then he facepalms. “I’m an idiot. I’m such an idiot. I am the world’s biggest idiot.”

“Hyung?” Yukhei says nervously. He’s about to cry again; why did he have to open his big mouth again? Why did he tell Ten hyung? Why?

“Yukhei…” Ten takes a deep breath, nervous himself. “I think it’s time for me to come clean, too.” Yukhei watches him curiously. “Firstly, I owe you a massive apology. I shouldn’t have treated you so badly. I only did it because…”  _ Just say it out loud, coward! _ “Ifellinlovewithyou.”

“Huh?”

“I fell in love with you,” Ten repeats, slower this time. “And...you were in a relationship with Jungwoo. You made my friend so happy. I couldn’t do that to him. And I have morals. Obviously.” Yukhei laughs a little, and Ten grins at him. “So the safest thing was to push you away. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok…”

“Yukhei...were you crying because of me?” Ten asks suddenly. Yukhei drops his eyes. “Please, tell me,” Ten begs him. After a moment, Yukhei nods a little. 

“Partly.” Ten swallows, guilt consuming him. “I was confused. I was angry. I didn’t understand what I’d done wrong, why my friend would talk to all of our friends but me. I didn’t know why I was still attracted to you. I was angry at myself for falling in love with you while I was dating another. I felt guilty because even though I never did anything bad or dishonest, I felt like I was betraying Jungwoo. Everything just...built up.” 

“I’m sorry,” Ten murmurs, and Yukhei smiles at him. 

“Hey, it’s ok. It happens, right? Jungwoo and I...we parted on good terms. I think. I need to call him again...maybe meet up. I didn’t do it properly. And I accidentally confessed to you...nice to know you feel the same way.”

“Accidentally?” Ten asks. 

Yukhei nods, then winces as the start of a headache starts to build up. “Yeah...I actually wanted to ask you why you were treating me so bad, but...I started off on a different angle.” He leans back, rubbing his temples. “It all worked out, in the end.”

“Come here.” Yukhei cracks open one eye to see Ten motioning him to get up. Ten positions himself comfortably on Yukhei’s bed and pats his lap. 

“I’m not going to sit in your lap, hyung,” Yukhei wrinkles his nose.

“Put your head on my legs, idiot,” Ten rolls his eyes. “Have you heard of my magic hands?”

“No?”

“Has Johnny hyung or Kun hyung never told you of my magic hands?!” Ten exclaims, and Yukhei winces again as he shakes his head a little. He beckons Yukhei closer, and the younger complies, lying down. Ten starts to massage his head, and Yukhei sighs in relief, his eyes shut. His breathing starts to slow down, and Ten smiles, looking down at the sleeping boy in his lap. 

“Hyung?” Yukhei mumbles, half-asleep as Ten starts to move away.

“Yes?” Ten asks him, running a hand through Yukhei’s long hair. 

“Will you go out with me?” 

Ten laughs. “Ask me again when you’ll remember my answer.” Yukhei doesn’t reply again, but the small smile on his lips makes Ten grin. He plants a small kiss on his flatmate’s - boyfriend’s? - head before leaving the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda shitty I'm sorry, but I really wanted to put something out for LuTen! This has been sitting in my drafts for ages so I finally got it written uwu. Kudos is always welcome! If you want to stay in touch, my twt is @pcyjunguwudays :) Thank you as always for reading!


End file.
